1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to sheet material transport apparatuses and recording apparatuses.
2. Related Art
Ink jet printers, such as that disclosed in JP-A-2008-74582, are known as recording apparatuses that carry out recording processes on a recording medium.
As disclosed in JP-A-2008-74582, in a sheet material transport apparatus that transports various types of sheet material such as paper, cloth, film, or the like, a gear train mechanism that includes a planetary gear capable of engaging with and disengaging from a transmission gear through planetary motion and that switches the transmission of mechanical power to the transmission gear between on and off through the planetary motion of the planetary gear has been widely used for some time.
However, depending on the positional relationship between the planetary gear and the transmission gear, there are cases where, when the planetary gear attempts to separate from the transmission gear, the rotational direction of the transmission gear is a direction that interferes with the separation of the planetary gear; as a result, there are cases where the teeth of the planetary gear become caught in the teeth of the transmission gear, making it impossible for the planetary gear to separate from the transmission gear. In particular, when the planetary gear attempts to separate from the transmission gear, if the transmission gear rotates in the opposite direction due to reasons aside from the rotational effects imparted by the planetary gear, it is even more difficult for the planetary gear to separate from the transmission gear.